Game Options
Game Options are optional settings for skirmish and multiplayer. As of version 3.3.4, there are 4 regular settings and 14 possible options, which affects certain rules in a skirmish/multiplayer game. In different game modes, some settings might be permanently set to a certain value or enabled/disabled. List of settings Unit Count Set the amount of initial forces on the map. The type of units differ between each faction: * Allied - GI * Soviet - Conscript * Epsilon - Initiate * Foehn - Knightframe This option is is permanently set to 0 in Challenge and Cooperative. Credits Set the amount of credits each player starts with. This option is permanently set to: * 20000 in Cooperative Easy * 10000 in Cooperative Normal * 5000 in Cooperative Hard Many Cooperative maps also have their own settings of initial credits. Tech Level Set the tech level of this game. Only units and buildings whose tech level is lower than the set value that can be built/trained by the player. This option is permanently set to 10 in Ultimate Alliance, Challenge and Cooperative; the tech tree will be modified in the cooperative maps themselves. Game Speed Set the speed of this game. This option is permanently set to 4 Fast in Cooperative; the game speed is also set to 4 in campaign missions. List of game options Short Game If enabled, an enemy will be defeated once all of their buildings (including defenses) are destroyed. Otherwise, an enemy will only be defeated once they have no buildings and units left. Short Game is permanently disabled in Cooperative and permanently enabled in Challenge (since version 3.3.4). : Note: ''Insignificant=yes buildings and units (e.g. Instant Shelter, Spinblade) cannot prevent the player from losing regardless of whether Short Game is enabled or disabled.'' Build Off Ally Base If enabled, players share their building zones with their allies, so they can build a structure in their ally's base. Build Off Ally Base is permanently disabled in Free for All and permanently enabled in Cooperative, Challenge and campaign missions. : Note: Loading a mission from the client will break the Build Off Ally Base setting, preventing the player from building a structure in their ally's base. This can be fixed by loading a mission from an already started mission. MCV Repack If enabled, a Construction Yard can be packed up into a Mobile Construction Vehicle. MCV Repack is permanently disabled in Fortress and Cooperative. Superweapon If enabled, players are allowed to build superweapons in this game. Superweapons is permanently disabled in Fortress and Cooperative, and permanently enabled in the Superweapon Challenge. Stolen Tech Units If enabled, players are allowed to infiltrate their enemies' Construction Yards and Tier 3 providers to unlock Stolen Tech Units. Stolen Tech Units is permanently disabled in Ultimate Alliance (players can produce them once they have the corresponding War Factories, Tier 3 providers and eco-boosters) and Cooperative, and is permanently enabled in Challenge. Ally Change Ingame If enabled, player can ally or declare war with others during the game. Ally Change Ingame is permanently disabled in Free for All, Cooperative and Challenge. No Naval Combat If enabled, players are not allowed to build Naval Shipyards in this game. No Naval Combat is permanently enabled in every skirmish maps without water zone, and is permanently disabled in Islands. Crate Appear If enabled, crates will randomly appear on the map. Crate Appear is permanently enabled in Bounty Hunt and is permanently disabled in Cooperative. Mental AI Boost If enabled, the AI will receive the following bonuses: * The AI can produce units in all of their production structures at the same time; this allows them to circumvent the build limit of heroes and epic units. * Players and the AI will receive a boost to their build speed; to compensate this, the AI's team delay is greatly reduced, which means they will attack constantly. * The AI receives more credits from all sources (miners, Oil Derricks, etc.). They will also acquire extra credits regularly in the game. * The AI is likely to build more factories and additional Ore Refineries. Mental AI Boost is permanently disabled in Unholy Alliance, Ultimate Alliance and Cooperative. In addition to the AI-exclusive bonuses stated above, both the player and the AI gain a slight boost in building speedhttps://forums.revora.net/topic/107021-mo-33-game-bugs/?p=1097062. Limited MCV If enabled, players are limited to only having one Mobile Construction Vehicle and Construction Yard at the same time; MCVs from different factions will be counted separately, however. In addition, the health of all MCVs is increased from 2000 to 3000, and the cost is decreased from $3000 to $2000. Limited MCV is permanently enabled in Fortress (after version 3.3.2) and is permanently disabled in Cooperative. Immune Derricks If enabled, all Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Deposit Banks on the map will become indestructible; when their owner is defeated, they'll become neutral again instead of being destroyed. Immune Derricks is permanently enabled in Oil Control and is permanently disabled in Bounty Hunt and Cooperative. Permanent Radar If enabled, player's radar view will always be available, no matter whether a radar building is present or not. This also means that radar jammers like Black Widow and Dragonfly will be useless. Prior to version 3.3.3 this option is known as Free Radar. Permanent Radar is permanently disabled in Cooperative. No Spawn Preview If enabled, the loading screen will not show players' starting positions. This option is added in version 3.3.2. No Spawn Preview is permanently disabled in Challenge (since version 3.3.4) and is permanently enabled in Cooperative. ConYard Start If enabled, players will start with a Construction Yard instead of a Mobile Construction Vehicle. This option is added in version 3.3.2. ConYard Start is permanently enabled in Fortress and is permanently disabled in Cooperative. Category:Gameplay References